


Lonely Is the Night

by totalconfushun



Series: Micki Moments [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalconfushun/pseuds/totalconfushun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micki's vision leaves little to the imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the Micki Moments Series... again written for a contest/challenge in another group. The challenge was for a voyeur story told in first person from the voyeur's POV.

I've had these vivid dreams my whole life. Dreams that I can't stop no matter what, at least not until they've reached their inevitable conclusion. Dreams so real that I can hear the sounds, smell the aromas. Usually, they're about my dad– the day he left when I was seven, or the times after that when it seemed like a visit from him, like he was checking up on me. But, they were never like this.

And, never before while I was awake.

I just thank whatever it was in heaven or hell that made it happen while I was alone in my motel room, and not driving, or God help me, in public somewhere.

Just like my dreams, this vision was so real, I could hear the song on the radio – I could even smell the musky mint smell of  _him_.

His eyes flashed black for the space of a heartbeat then back to beautiful hazel green before he followed her down onto the bed, as Billy Squier sang on the radio.

_Lonely is the night when you find yourself alone. Your demons come to light and your mind is not your own._

His hands, that I know from personal experience feel like rough velvet, coasted down her body. His left paused at her thigh to grip it roughly as he tugged it up high on his hip.

My nipples tingled and hardened from memory, as his mouth greedily sucked at her breast. I could almost feel the heat of his tongue circle my left nipple just as he'd done in the backseat of the Impala.

When his right hand moved between her thighs, I cried out with her. The memory of the slightly rough tip of his finger dancing across my clit as we stood in the circle of the demon trap in Vegas made my thighs quake.

And still, Billy sang on the radio...

_Call it what you like – it's time you got to win. Lonely, lonely, lonely – your spirit's sinkin' down._

The sweet curve of his ass rose and fell as he moved above her, making me moan softly. I know the feel of those powerful strokes – want to feel them again. Even though I know I shouldn't.

I know there's no stopping this vision,and probably wouldn't even if I could. I can see the sweat beading on his full upper lip and his jaw tighten, and I know from experience that his climax is close.

_There's danger out tonight. The man is on the prowl._

Her hand grips his ass cheek hard enough her fingers dimple the skin like the two perfect little divots at the small of his back, just above the curve of the finest ass in all of creation. I know how tight it is and my breath quickens to match hers.

He shouts with his release, his head back and the tendons of his neck tight. Then he rolls off of her –leaving both of us wanting.

And, I could still hear Billy singing as the vision faded away...

_Somebody's watchin' you baby – so much you can do. Nobody's stoppin' you, baby, from makin' it too...._

 


End file.
